Como Flores Em Meio a Tempestade
by Sayonara Solitiare
Summary: Eles nunca tiveram escolhas. A guerra os escolheu. Como flores em meio a tempestade, segue seu desabrochar e a queda de suas pétalas...


Capitulo 1:_**Leaving the past behind**_

**Disclaimer: **Nada me Pertence e blábláblá

**Notas Inciais:** Olá pessoas! Sou um autor relativamente novo em HP. Decidi escrever a fic para aproveitar as horas vagas que essas férias me dão. Os spoilers aqui vão até Half-Blood Prince, portanto estou ignorando deliberadamente o que acontece no livro 7 (que de fato não me agradou nem um pouco). Não sou fã de licenças poéticas, então pretendo não "criar" ou inventar nada que já não tenha sido mencionado nos livros anteriores ou até mesmo posteriormente no livro 7. A história é da J.K e simplesmente criar algo novo em algo que atraiu milhões de fãs não me parece muito acertado. A história não é porém uma cópia do livro 7. Simplesmente não vou criar Lendas, fábulas, profecias e feitiços que tornem a história distante de seu eixo. Enfim, já estou escrevendo demais aqui.

Este pobre autor só pode desejar que se distraiam enquanto lêem, tanto quanto eu o faço enquanto escrevo.

Boa leitura.

*-**-**-*-*-*-*-*

**E** estava feito.

Albus Dumbledore estava morto. A partir daquele momento, não haveria mais lugar seguro no Reino Unido. Draco Malfoy não sabia o significado da guerra. Sempre havia sido protegido de tudo. Por Lucius, por Serverus...

Sempre tivera noção que não havia outra alternativa até aquele momento. Fora obrigado a servir Voldemort caso contrário pagaria com a vida. Sua e de seus entes.

Era ainda a mesma noite, os comensais invadiram a escola. Serverus tomou a vida de Dumbledore. Sabia que não teria coragem para fazê-lo. Era ainda fraco. No fim. Um garoto forçado a tomar partido em algo que não desejava.

"Você sabe que vai sofrer as conseqüências de não ter completado o plano do Lorde." Disse o professor de poções enquanto seguiam de volta ao esconderijo do bruxo.

Apenas assentiu com um leve meneio de cabeça, não tinha sequer coragem de encarar o mais velho.

Caminhavam em silencio. Enquanto os outros comensais haviam aparatado logo após saírem dos arredores de Hogwarts, Serverus havia tirado-o de lá.

Enquanto caminhavam em silêncio sentiu a mão do professor pousar-lhe o ombro forçando-o a parar e encarar os olhos negros e frios –" Em algum momento, Malfoy..." Disse-lhe lenta e pausadamente. Céus! Era quase insuportável encarar os olhos negros de Snape sem sentir-se cada vez pior, cada vez mais inferiorizado. –"Em algum momento, você terá que decidir pro si mesmo que batalha irá travar. Já é tempo Draco. Você tem que começar a agir como um homem."

Serverus apenas observou o aluno assentir com um leve meneio novamente. Sabia que o garoto tinha mais dentro de si do que aquilo que mostrara aos outros. Ele tinha uma missão em meio a todo o caos ao qual cairiam e precisaria o quanto antes encontrar por si só as forças necessárias para tomar partido na batalha.

Não poderia deixar de sentir-se em partes comovido. Ele mesmo havia tirado a vida do homem que lhe estendeu a mão quando ninguém mais o teria feito. Dumbledore era como um pai.

Um pai que havia morrido por suas mãos.

Mas ele sabia, não havia tempo para dor. Era tudo parte do plano. Suas lagrimas já haviam secado a muito tempo atrás, era uma guerra, afinal. Não havia objetivo em lamentar.

As opções estavam todas ao seu lado, nos mais jovens. O futuro daquela guerra seria decidido por eles. Harry Potter era o pilar principal, todos dependiam dele, porém apenas Harry Potter não teria força alguma contra o maior bruxo das trevas.

Não poderia esconder, estava temeroso. Todas as suas opções começariam apenas se aquele garoto, de olhar perdido, fraco e protegido demais durante toda a vida, tomasse partido e decidisse lutar.

No fim, não era apenas uma batalha de Potter, era uma guerra por todos eles.

"Vamos, é chegada a hora." Disse enquanto concentrava-se para aparatar.

Em poucos segundos, a clareira não apresentava sequer vestígios dos dois homens, o loiro e o moreno. Restava apenas a leve brisa fria que a noite trazia e uma marca de crânio que pairava por sobre a colina. Anunciando a morte. Trazendo consigo um Prelúdio do fim.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**O** local era escuro e frio, exatamente como se lembrava. Nada havia mudado no quase um ano em que havia ficado distante daquele local.

A marca negra em seu pulso ardia como ferro em brasa, indicava claramente a fúria do Lorde das Trevas perante seu fracasso.

Atravessavam em silencio os corredores sinistros. Cada qual tendo consigo seus próprios demônios para lidar. O mais jovem tentava com custo manter-se caminhando com aquela dor alucinante. Ele sabia, aquele seria apenas o começo. Fraqueza nunca é tolerada entre comensais.

Podia vislumbrar nos rostos dos comensais que encontravam enquanto faziam a travessia o brilho de divertimento. Eles sabiam que seu castigo seria implacável, uma forma de demonstrar aos demais que falhas não seriam mais toleradas.

Só conseguia tremer com o pensamento. No momento não havia nada a fazer.

Adentraram na Grande Sala. Draco sentiu-se subitamente tragado pela atmosfera fúnebre. Havia um circulo de comensais todos a sua espera. No meio de todos eles lhe esperava o Lorde. Seus traços ofídicos não traziam qualquer expressão. Uma máscara impenetrável.

Curvaram-se respeitosamente perante a figura.

Este nada disse, nada fez. Draco podia sentir sua nuca arder com a força daquele olhar. Seu pai estaria também em meio aqueles comensais todos, sentia uma súbita vontade de pedir socorro, implorar por sua ajuda! O medo o estava subjugando.

"Serverus... fez um ótimo trabalho destruindo a maior pedra em nosso caminho rumo a conquista." Disse, apenas a menção daquela voz fez seus pelos eriçarem e seus braços e pernas tremerem. "Pode levantar-se. Graças a você demos um novo passo rumo a conquista."

"Sim, obrigado meu Lorde." Ouviu o professor dizer, enquanto assistia-o com o canto dos olhos levanta-se.

Por alguns instantes o único som dentro do aposento eram os dos passos de Serverus caminhando para postar-se ao lado de Voldemort.

"Jovem Malfoy..." Medo, apenas medo era o que sentia naquele momento. Um medo real, frio. Implacável. – " Sim, meu Lorde..." Respondeu, tentando ao máximo ocultar seu nervosismo, mas sentindo sua voz falhar miseravelmente.

"Você fracassou, em todas as suas tentativas. Fracassou ao ter aquele velho perante sua varinha. Fracassou em matar um homem desarmado. A quem você serve garoto!?" As palavras penetravam-lhe a mente como adagas, a dor em seu pulso cada vez maior. Embora não demonstrasse, sabia o quão irritado o Lorde estava. –"Peço perdão Meu Lorde. Fui fraco..." Disse sem ainda ter coragem de levantar os olhos e encarar o homem.

"Sim, e por isto, deverá ser punido... Lucius!" Ouvindo o nome, ergueu a cabeça surpreso e observou seu pai, com o olhar frio, retirar o capuz –" Sim, meu lorde." O medo triplicou-se dentro de si, como se ainda fosse possível sentir mais medo. E juntamente com o medo, veio-lhe a dor, não física. Algo dentro de si havia partido naquele segundo.

"Puna-o por seus erros." Estava claro pelo tom de voz, havia divertimento. Aquilo era um divertimento para o Lorde das Trevas. Sem palavras, assistiu seu pai postar-se defronte a si e erguer a varinha, os olhos cinzas estavam frios. Mas ele sabia, aquilo era parte do teatro. Da peça que cada um dos Malfoys era obrigado a encenar.

"Crucio" Ouviu enquanto o mundo sumia e restava-lhe apenas dor.

Aparentemente impassível, Serverus observava seu pupilo ser torturado por seu próprio pai. Voldemort era um homem cruel, ele estava trazendo dor não apenas ao garoto, mas ao pai dele. Dando-lhes uma amostra do que aconteceria caso algum deles falhasse doravante.

Correu os olhos pelos presentes rapidamente, eles estavam extasiados enquanto ouviam os gritos do garoto. Homens fracos! Homens que não tinham forças para criarem por si mesmos aquilo que desejavam, que se apoiavam em uma criatura mentalmente desequilibrada. A ele cabia apenas assistir. Não havia nada a ser feito. As suas escolhas erradas haviam-no trazido para aquele lado, e agora deveria pagar o preço por elas.

Enquanto fosse vivo.

O corpo a sua frente debatia-se incansavelmente, havia sangue correndo-lhe o nariz e orelhas, manchando os fios loiros de vermelho. –"Já chega Lucius"

Rapidamente a maldição havia acabado. Deixando apenas o som da respiração abafada do garoto. A imagem de seus membros trêmulos. Talvez não houvesse realmente esperança para Malfoy.

Tão rápido quanto este pensamento veio, foi-se. O garoto conseguira erguer-se de joelhos, e podia vislumbrar seus olhos. Não havia a fraqueza de antes. A sua frente, o garoto medroso aparentemente havia se decidido. O cinza havia se tornado forte como aço. Impenetrável, resoluto, destemido.

Em momentos de crise, era quando o fraco encontrava suas forças.

Quando criava asas para livrá-lo da prisão. Força para erguer-se e lutar contra o que quer que fosse.

Talvez, ainda houvesse esperança afinal.

Draco estava quase perdendo os sentidos. A dor causada por Cruciatus era alucinante. Fechou os olhos, tentando manter a sanidade perante toda aquela dor.

Lembrou-se das palavras de Snape. O professor havia ensinado-o tudo que poderia no ultimo ano. Entre os ensinamentos, estavam as imperdoáveis...

_"Lembre-se Draco, cada uma das maldições imperdoáveis atinge um ponto da pessoa. Cruciatus é a maldição física, atinge os pontos internos, danificando-os sem qualquer vestígio externo. A dor extrema é resultante desse dano causado aos órgãos. Pulmão, coração, músculos e nervos, tudo é atingido. Imperius é a maldição mental, dentre todas, talvez seja a com maior utilidade, visto que controla a pessoa desejada e a faz objeto de ordens. Em uma guerra é com certeza a mais útil em uma estratégia. E por fim, Avada Kedavra, a maldição da morte, faz o desligamento da alma junto ao corpo. Para ser feita, todas elas devem ter um objetivo forte sem o qual é impossível serem efetivas."_

Precisava desligar-se para suportar. Repassou mentalmente seus planos, suas aulas com Snape.

_"Em algum momento você terá de encontrar um motivo pelo qual lutar."_ Essas palavras não paravam de atormentar-lhe.

Ele tinha um motivo para lutar?

Sim, ele tinha. Não havia beneficio nem para si, nem para os seus em seguir Voldemort. Ele almejava poder. Sempre mais e mais poder. Seres humanos sempre seriam peças dentro de seu jogo louco. Sabia que as pessoas que eram importantes para si, estavam todas a seu lado dentro da batalha. Porém, havia Serverus... um dos homens de confiança de Voldemort. Ele que poderia ter os mais altos postos, também lutava secretamente contra o mesmo.

Não importava realmente em uma guerra o certo e o errado. Porém ele tinha suas crenças de certo e errado, e era hora de tomar partido naquilo que considerava melhor para si e para os outros.

A maldição havia parado. Com esforço além de seu corpo, conseguiu erguer-se de joelhos. Com uma força nova, que nunca havia sentido antes. Um objetivo. Um motivo para viver e lutar. Primeiro olhou seu pai nos olhos. Ele era um dos motivos para lutar.

Agüentava tudo sozinho, tentando manter a postura de forte, mas ele mesmo estava quebrantado por dentro. Voldemort o utilizava, utilizava aqueles a quem ele amava para isto. Seu pai sofria por sua escolha errada e nem mesmo tinha direito de demonstrar isto. Se o fizesse apenas agravaria o sofrimento daqueles que ele amava. Dentro da mascara que vestia Lucius Malfoy, havia um homem fraco que pagava suas escolhas com sofrimento. Porém, havia também o homem forte, que não fraquejava mesmo que isto fizesse dele o vilão desalmado que muitos acreditavam.

Havia sua mãe. Frágil, em casa, a mulher que podia apenas rezar pela vida de pai e filho. Mesmo com todos os revés das batalhas, mantinha-se sorrindo para confortar Lucius como várias vezes vira escondido no decorrer dos anos.

Ambos não podiam fazer nada para mudar a situação além de ficar ao lado de Voldemort, estavam naquilo a tempo demais, não havia ajuda externa possível para eles. Tinham apenas que suportar, que enfrentar, sofrerem calados e serem vistos como demônios dentro do mundo mágico.

Virou o rosto levemente, encarando agora Serverus diretamente. Ele lutava, nunca reconhecido, por um lado que nunca o abraçaria, por um lado que ao primeiro movimento o mataria. Mas ele tinha forças para fazer as coisas a sua forma, não importando quantos o odiassem. Serverus era forte.

Todos eles eram.

A sua própria maneira.

E todos eles eram seus exemplos.

Deveria lutar também, deveria erguer-se e trilhar o caminho que escolherá da forma como fosse conveniente.

Ele podia, tinha certeza disto.

Ergueu a cabeça. De forma arrogante. Mesmo com todos os machucados e feridas, mesmo sentindo o gosto metálico de sangue nos lábios. Olhou dentro dos olhos de Voldemort.

"E então?" Perguntou o Lorde.

"Eu sou Draco Malfoy, filho de Lucius Malfoy e Narcisa Malfoy...." Disse o jovem, levantando-se de forma penosa, mas sem nunca tirar os olhos dos de seu algoz. Podia sentir-lhe vasculhar sua mente. Com uma força avassaladora. Snape havia-o avisado, Voldemort era o melhor bruxo em legilimência. Era hora de provar-se capaz também, foi ensinado a esconder seus pensamentos, a bloquear e modificar para que fosse visto aquilo que desejava. Esperava ser tão bom quanto Serverus nisto.

"...fracassei em minha primeira missão como Comensal da Morte. Fui fraco. Mas juro a meu Lorde. Jamais o serei novamente. Vou orgulhar-lhe e por ti darei minha vida se necessário!". As palavras saíram com uma força nova, uma convicção. Voldemort continuava impassível. Ainda vasculhava sua mente em busca de qualquer mentira.

O ar tornou-se mais tenso ainda. Todos observavam em expectativa.

Então Voldemort sorriu, seu sorriso sem nenhum traço de humor. Um sorriso frio. –" Terá sua chance novamente Malfoy, de provar que é fiel a mim. Que é forte o bastante para ser um de meus fiéis comensais."

"Espero ansioso por uma nova oportunidade Mi lorde". Curvou-se respeitosamente ao homem, sempre mantendo o contato visual com o mesmo.

"Amanhã Malfoy, participará em um ataque contra trouxas. Prove-me que é forte e que está ao meu lado."

Sorriu internamente. As coisas agora seriam como queria. Não importava o que precisaria ser feito, o quão sujas suas mãos iriam ficar. Sabia o que precisava fazer.

"Sim, Mi lorde!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**O**uviu as batidas na porta. Com dificuldades levantou-se da cama.

Deparou-se com Snape a porta. Este apenas olhou-o. Deu espaço e trancou a porta com um feitiço.

Ambos os homens encararam-se por longos instantes. Em silencio, apontou uma cadeira e sentou-se na cama.

"Tome" Disse o moreno, atirando um frasco em direção ao jovem, ele pegou-o no ar e observou o liquido escuro por alguns segundos – " Vai curar seus ferimentos internos e parar a hemorragia". Explicou o professor de poções.

"Uhum.." Disse abrindo-o e tomando rapidamente o liquido. Fazendo logo em seguida uma careta. –" Você bem que poderia melhorar o sabor de suas poções, sabia?"

O professor apenas sorriu irônico. –" Sim, na próxima eu coloco sabor de suco de abobora para não agredir seu paladar" O mais jovem apenas sorriu-lhe com um dos lados da boca.

Alguns tempo se passou até que algum dos dois se pronunciasse novamente. –" Então, aparentemente você se decidiu finalmente Draco"

"Sim, já esta mais que na hora de tomar partido e lutar por algo" Disse quietamente o mais novo. Puxando de dentro de uma das gavetas algo que Serverus não pode identificar inicialmente.

"Então, acredito que possamos iniciar o plano" Disse o professor, mais para si mesmo que para o outro.

Apenas ouviu em resposta um rápido som de concordância. –"Isto pode te matar, você sabe..."O professor se pronunciou novamente observando a pequena chama produzida pela varinha do pupilo.

"Sim... sim, culpe meu professor de poções por me fazer adquirir péssimos hábitos" A ironia estava clara na voz de Draco, enquanto expelia a fumaça de seus pulmões.

Snape aproximou-se da cama e pegou o maço, repetindo o mesmo ritual que seu aluno. Algo havia mudado aquela noite, o garoto havia se tornado um homem. E algo também havia mudado entre eles.

Havia notado as mudanças fazia algum tempo, quando passou a dar-lhe aulas particulares, ensinando-o tudo o que sabia. O garoto tinha potencial e uma inteligência vivida. Ensinou-o tudo o que podia e com isto criara-se um laço de cumplicidade entre ambos.

O tipo de laço que mesmo ele, com toda a idade e experiência que tinha, não sabia classificar.

Talvez aquilo, fosse o que os grifinórios chamassem de amizade afinal.

Sorriu levemente ao pensamento. Aparentemente, não foi apenas o loiro a sua frente que havia mudado. Ele também havia.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Continua no Capitulo II:**_ Let us Start the show_


End file.
